


Deal With The Devil

by Alliekohai2128



Series: Miraculous Scenarios [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliekohai2128/pseuds/Alliekohai2128
Summary: Marinette makes a deal with the Devil aka Hawkmoth, but at what price? Remember, there's always price to pay when dealing with the Devil.





	Deal With The Devil

Born of parents who makes pastries for a living, Marinette was born under a family of a low ranking in the system of rankings. As everyone in the whole world knows how people are ranked, by their wealth, their status and their nobility. As everyone may labeled Marinette would be of a peasant girl, a ranking that most people are born with while there are few special families born of high ranking. Moreover, with the rules of a high noble unable to be with anyone lesser than them, Marinette who could not apply herself to that rule, has fallen in love at first sight with a prince. A young blonde, with jade green eyes and a charm that can capture any woman's heart at first sight, has caught Marinette's. Sadly, all Marinette ever did was watch from afar, unable to get closer, she falls more deeply into the dark, cruel truth of reality.

The prince and the peasant girl were quite special, as if they were fated. Though all they ever gotten was a gift from God, as they call it. A special friend, a kwami. The girl had gotten a pretty little red kwami with black sots all over like a ladybug - Tikki. While the prince was given a black kwami, who only ever loves camembert cheese - Plagg. These kwami made both lives liveable for the time being, filled with laughter and comfort.

* * *

It was the night, the night of the masquerade ball, where prince Adrien, is in hopes of finding a fiancé, and maybe even the love of his life. Unfortunately, every girl he ever danced with failed to capture his heart. As he strolls trough the crowds, chattering and drinking, he hopes there would be the one for him in this massive crowd.

Marinette was looking at the castles brightness and she can hear the ballroom music playing. She sighed as she wallows in tears while holding an unfinished ballgown and a mask. Tikki tries to comfort her, saying there would be a chance if fate allows it. Though, unable to hear her fellow kwami's comforting words, she was distracted with a voice calling out to her - The Devil. Before Tikki even could realize, an akuma came flying into the mask that Marinette made and a purple butterfly mask appeared over Marinette face.

"Litter girl, I hear your cries that even God did not hear, you wish to go to the ball, do you not?" chuckled the Devil

"Yes, I do." said Marinette

"Well, will you make a deal with the Devil, I'll allow you to have a luxurious moment in the ball, but it comes with a price, do we have a deal?" asked the Devil with the cruel grin hiding behind his mask.

"Yes, whatever price, as long as I get to go to the ball" replied without hesitation, Marinette pleaded.

"Good girl, now..." 

* * *

 

Prince Adrien was chatting with the other gents as a beautiful girl dressed in a beautiful bloody red gown, with white frilly shoulder sleeves, and a illuminating black mask with red spots. He is in awed as he says in his mind that he has found her, the girl he has been waiting for. Marinette strolled in to the ball and at first sight, her eyes laid on prince Adrien, the tall and dashing young prince, in black but still as alluring as ever. Both laid eyes on each other and exchanged a smile of greeting. As they danced the night away, forever in heaven. It was only as they kept dancing, till Marinette hears a voice and sees past the crowd. He was there, lurking in the shadows of the many people, but as the connection drew Mairnette and him together, he reminded her of the price she has to pay for his gift.

Mairnette slid her hands under her dress and remember the sharp tip of the blade that hides beneath the beautiful gown. Every turn she dances with Adrien, all she sees are the people smiling and glancing at them, they are like her, all under a Devils mask. As she sees the night making its way till midnight, Marinette, who does not wish to spill blood, tries to leave, although Adrien takes her hand and in that moment, he kissed her falling tears.

"Don't go..."

In that moment both a chill ran down both their spines. The butterfly mask appeared over Marinette as she bows down, with the blade in hand, she screams in her head telling herself not to do it, but her hand slipped, and both had to bid each other a final farewell forever.

* * *

 

At the moment when the blade hit, he sees the girl who has a facade of an elegant and innocent princess, hides a smoke of gunshot in her eyes with the blade in hand. He whose heart was melted by the fiery pierce of her blade, sadly smiled at her as he falls to the ground. Marinette's mind had come back from devil control, and she poured tears of sadness as she realized what she had down, she still remembers the fleeting moment they shared, with his breath against her neck , but now it all feels like a distant dream. 

Marinette runs to his aid, and he caresses her cheek and kisses her forehead. She plead God to have mercy on what she has done, the price a dress and a tiara should not have been equal to the life of someone she loves. Both staring into each others eyes, one with tears and one whos eyes are about to sleep for eternity, both overwhelmed by rushing emotions, as both are bonded with the warmth one only can provide, the prince slowly closes his eyes, drifting off and his body not moving nor a heart still beating.

All that was left, was the screams and cries of Marinette, the girl who had a fleeting romance, that lasted only till midnight, for she had made a deal with the Devil.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, with my interpretation of https://youtu.be/FkA4gyJrs5s story. Hope you all like it! ^-^


End file.
